crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower
Tower is a recent Ghost Mode sets within a 4-Story building with many ways to access all the different floors. Main sites are on the same spots, but actually located on different levels. Availability *'Tower '(Most versions). *'Ghost Tower '(Southeast Asia, Indonesia, Japan). *'Occult Building' (China). *'Complex' (Russia). Map Features The map has a main staircase right in the middle, which lead to all four floors, there are also a couple more simple stairs to access certains floors. There's a small sewer tunnel, leading to somekind of an elevator shaft. The shaft only has a long ladder with access to all floors (except the 2nd) as well. The B-Site has 2 red tiles that can be destroyed by Global Risk only (with a weapon basically), it only serves as a shortcut to get back at A-Site quickly. The B-Site also has a long tunnel (air vent) leading to the top of the shaft. Global Risk Global Risk spawns on the 3rd floor in a small storage room, right in front of A-Site, while B-Site is sitting right above them. This map has many tight passages, especially in the main two hallways on each floor. Best thing to do is to hunt the ghost, this map made it easy for Global Risk to cover a lot of area. If they can rush the air vent, they'll prevent Ghost for using it or rush the sewers right under A-Site and rush the shaft, with high risk though. Defending might be really hard, so either they cover both sites to prevent them from planting it or they start chasing them and cover as much hallways & floors as possible. Black List The Ghost Team starts on the opposite end of the Global Risk spawn, on the same floor as well. It probably represent the main entrance of the building (although the idea of an entrance on the 3rd floor would be weird, this is exactly what it looks like). They may want to rush the shaft but should avoid the air vent and the sewers, losing the C4 in these two would be the worst case possible for the Ghost Team. Using the staircase or the many different access would be the best idea instead of staying on the 3rd floor. Trivia *SG Tower is the real name of the building, as it's written in the Black List spawn. The name may still vary once they reach different versions, in fact, in CrossFire China it's known as 'Occult Building' (隐匿大厦). *Although there's 4 floors, they are not 1 above each other, there are 2 on each sides (they are also are facing half of each floors, except 1st and 4th as they are only facing 1 floor each). *On CF SA, this map has a bug where you can play special matches on it (Pistol Only, Sniper Only, Melee Only). It's hasn't been patched yet. Gallery A-Site.jpg|Map Icon. crossfire 2012-12-13 16-05-57-50.png|A-Site (3rd Floor) crossfire 2012-12-13 16-48-10-41.png|B-Site (4th Floor) crossfire 2012-12-13 16-49-23-11.png|GR Spawn (3rd Floor) crossfire 2012-12-13 16-48-53-03.png|BL Spawn (3rd Floor) 004.jpg|Staircase. crossfire 2012-12-13 16-48-27-03.png|Elevator Shaft Sewers (Shaft).jpg|Sewers (Shaft). Sewers System.jpg|Sewers. Sewers Site.jpg|Sewers (A-Site). Stairs.jpg|A&B Connector. crossfire 2012-12-13 16-48-18-36.png|Air Vent (4th Floor) Hallway.jpg|Hallway. SG Tower Tact Map.png|SG Tower's Tact. Map. 4th Floor.jpg|4th Floor. Category:Maps Category:Ghost Mode Category:CrossFire